Sakura's Hook Up
by lil hinata
Summary: my NaruHina fanfic!also my very first fanfic! please tell me how i did...cant think of a summary....sorry....


**author's notes:**ok,this is my very first fanfic and i'll let u kno now...im not good at makeing normal conversations...well,tell me how u liked it please! well,here it goes!

**Sakura's Hook Up**

The day was sunny in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.Sakura and Hinata were sitting on the bench talking.They were talking about basic things,like friends do...untill Sakura shouted...

"Hinata!When are you going to tell Naruto how you feel about him?!""

Hinata was shocked at the subject change."I...uh...um...well..." Hinata turned red,not knowing what to say.

"Look,if you wan't me to talk to him for you..." Sakura suggested, " I'll ask him since your too shy to..."

"but w-what i-if he d-doesn't l-like me b-back...then he'll s-still k-know..."

"Don't worry,I'll ask him if he likes you first,then before I tell him,I'll come tell you everything that happened."

"w-well,I g-guess s-so..." Hinata replied.

"Great! I'll go find Naruto! Sakura said excitedly.

As Sakura left,Hinata just looked down,not knowing what he would do or say...all she can do is wait...

Sakura found Naruto training in the field."Hi Naruto!" Sakura waved.

"Oh,gasp hello Sakura,gasp what's up?"Naruto said tiredly.

Hey,Naruto...I gotta ask you something..." Sakura began.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

"Do you like Hinata?"

"Huh? Of coarse I like her,she's my friend."Naruto said,not knowing what she ment.

"No,I mean,_like_ her like her..."

Naruto started to blush."I...uh...um...well..."Naruto didn't know what to say.He _likes_ Hinata,but he didn't know what to tell Sakura.

"You remind me of Hinata now!" She shouted, "You do like her don't you! I knew it! You know Naruto,you should ask her out some time!"

"w-what?!B-but...I...s-she...I..." Naruto stutered as he turned red all over.

"Well,I gotta go,see u later Naruto!" and with that,Sakura left in a flash.Naruto didn't have time to ask why she just came and asked him that...she was already gone...

When Sakura found Hinata again,she told her what happend...

"He reminded me so much of you!"

"w-what do you m-mean?"

"Well, when I asked him,he started blushing and studering and blushing,he didn't know what to say!"

"r-realy? s-so does t-that mean..."Hinata was blushing and looking up at the pink haired girl with a spark of excitment in her eyes.Sakura knew what she was going to say and replied,"Yes Hinata,that means he likes you!"

Hinata blushed an even redder tone,looking down,yet smileing.Hinata was happy.Happy to know how he felt about her.Hinata got lost in her thoughts when Sakura asked,"do you wan't me to tell him?"

"Huh?" Hinata said,snapping out of her thoughts.

"do you wan't me to tell him you like him?"

'well,now that I know he likes me back...I...I guess there won't be no harm...' thought Hinata.

"Hinata...if you don't wan't me to tell him...I won't..." Sakura was worried for the long period of silence.

"Go ahead Sakura..." Hinata started, "tell him..."

"Okay,when do you wan't me to tell him?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow.I'll be at the Oak tree." Said Hinata without studering.

"Alright,see you then!" Sakura replied happily."Bye Hinata!"

"Good-bye Sakura!" Hinata lightly waved as both girls headed home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next Day---------------------------------

Hinata woke up the next morning wondering what will happen after he knew.Sakura wondered the same thing.She wanted them to be a coulple.

Hinata left to the Oak tree to wait for Sakura.She was thinking.Thinking of Naruto...still.

Sakura went out to look for Naruto .She couldn't find him.She went to his apartment...not there...ramen shop...even more supprisenly...he wasn't there...brige...nope...training field...still no...

" sigh he's probally on a mission or something...I guess I'll tell Hinata that we'll have to do it another time..." Sakura stared to walk to the Oak tree were Hinata was waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------mean while----------------------------------------------

Hinata leaned against the tree when she heard a voice."Uh...H...Hinata..." She turned to see a blushing blonde haired boy standing a few feet away from her.

"N-Naruto..." she said,begining to blush."w-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"I...I wanted to tell you something..." He replied.Hinata just stood,blushing a little more as he walked closer to her.Her face completly reddend as she felt his lips touch her own.As he released her,he said,"Hinata...I love you..." Hinata couldn't belive her ears.The words she's been longing to tell him...were the words he told her.

"I love you too,Naruto." She said without studder and a smile on her face.Sakura had made it just in time to hide in the bshes and see thier special moment.She smiled and said to herself,"finally!"

**THE END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

well,there it was! please tell me how u liked it!


End file.
